Demons
Demons '''or '''Majin are a species that mainly inhabit Hell, but are in rare cases able to inhabit Heaven. They exist in many forms of varying power and abilities, but all utilize Daemonium Energy. History Demons first came into being once Lucifer and his following of Angels were defeated by the Archangels and sent to Hell. These Angels lost their wings, halos, a majority of their power and experienced extreme changes in appearance. In addition to all of this, they lost their names and were given new ones to fit their Demon personas. Lucifer, now Satan, experienced incomparable hatred, grief and rage. These emotions manifested physically into incomprehensible and unsightly creatures dubbed the Embodiments of Terror. The Angels who stayed by Satan's side and became Demons were collectively known as The Paragons of Darkness. Together, Satan and the Paragons decided to make Hell a realm of their own, and that it needed inhabitants besides themselves. Thus, they created creatures in their own image to counterpart the Angels, called Fullbloods. Later, as the Universe was created and Humans began to roam the Earth, a subspecies of Fullbloods was created. These Fullbloods, unlike their predecessors have reproductive organs and produce offspring like Humans, as well as require nourishment to survive. In addition to the Fullbloods that were created in the image of Humans, the souls of the latter would eventually begin to arrive in Hell for the sins they committed in life. These souls would become known as Afterlife Demons. Types Fullbloods Fullbloods are the first type of Demons to come into existence and are considered to be the strongest. While they can be split into three different categories, they all fall under the same name as they do not originate from Humans. The initial Fullbloods are Satan and his Paragons of Darkness. The second category are the Fullbloods they created in spite of the Angels, and the third category are the Fullbloods created to mimic Humans. The Fullbloods created in the image of Angels are often referred to as the "Higher" Fullbloods and are incapable of producing offspring, unlike their "Lower" counterparts. Afterlife Demons Afterlife Demons are the souls of Humans who died and went to Hell. These Demons reside in the Second and Third Layers of Hell and are considered to be the weakest. While they are immortal, they are susceptible to falling into Comas. Afterlife Demons have the ability to change the appearance of their body to any age they desire. Embodiments of Terror The Embodiments of Terror are non-humanoid creatures that are massive in size and incomprehensible in shape. They are the physical manifestations of Satan's grief and rage and reside in the Eight Layer of Hell. Physiology Appearance Fullbloods Both species of Fullbloods share common characteristics. Most notably, both have grey skin and black sclera. The two species also have red horns, but the Higher Fullbloods in rare instances have grey horns. Both species also have fangs, black nails and trails running from their eyes. Higher Fullbloods What separates Higher Fullbloods from Lower Fullbloods is the black fur coating their arms and legs. The length of the arm fur may vary, but it usually covers only the forearms. The leg fur always starts from the hips down. This fur, like the horns of a rhinoceros, form a hard layer and are capable of repelling most forms of attack. Lower Fullbloods Lower Fullbloods, unlike Higher Fullbloods have wings and are capable of flight. In addition to this, Lower Fullbloods have reproductive organs. Afterlife Demons Afterlife Demons retain much of their Human appearance, gaining only wings and horns. Physical Characteristics Horns Horns are red or grey outgrowths of a Demon's head. Horns are extensions of the brain and contains all knowledge of Daemonium Energy, Demon abilities and techniques. Horns are a characteristic shared by all forms of Demon. Horns are also obtained by Dark Hermits in their Daemonium form. Wings Wings are a trait shared by Lower Fullbloods and Afterlife Demons. They have the appearance of black tendrils in the shape of a bat's wing bone structure. Despite lacking feathers or webbing, they are still capable of flight. Wings are also obtained by Dark Hermits in their Daemonium form, but unlike their predecessors, have feathers. Trails Trails are a characteristic seen in both species of Fullbloods. In Higher Fullbloods, trails are red markings that run from the bottom eyelid to the end of the chin. In Lower Fullbloods, the trails end at about the start of the cheek. Trails can vary in pattern and length. Dark Hermits obtain trails in their Daemonium form that are more complex than typical Demons. These trails run from the bottom of the eyelid, down the neck, along the collar bone and down the arms, eventually forming pentagrams on the palms of the hands. A third pentagram is formed on the chest from where the trails on the collar bone split. A second trail branches off around the nape of the neck and runs down the back, around the wings. Cores Fullblood Demons lack hearts and instead have small pearl-sized spheres known as Cores that generates Daemonium Energy throughout their bodies. Cores are black and displays the name of the Demon, usually in the of the same color as their hair or eyes. Upon taking substantial or fatal damage, their bodies collapse in on themselves, leaving only the Core. The body regenerates within the Core until it is stable enough to exist outside of it. Destruction of the Core results in both the body and consciousness of the Demon being lost forever. Afterlife Demons have the ability to absorb Cores, allowing them to gain the power of its respective Demon. The Afterlife Demon absorbing the Core will begin to take on physical characteristics of the Core's owner, such as gaining black sclera, and grey skin. Along with the power, comes the consciousness of the Demon within the Core. The Demon within the Core may acceptingly grant their power to their host or fight them for dominance over the body. In some instances, if the host is unable to contain the power of the absorbed Demon, it could result in the destruction of their own body. Abilities Demons utilize Daemonium Energy and are capable of using all the techniques that form from them. In addition to this, Demons are proficient in producing fire. Category:Species